exava my favorite champion act 2: trial by fate
by nexusgiga
Summary: 2/3 the exciting second part of my fan fiction of my favorite waifu exava. more action more romance. more sexxx


exava my favorite champion act 2;

chapter 1: they come

a somber elf looked apon the choas mooned sky a frown on her face. she signed "oh what do i do? i have to report this to the council.. but i cant... if i want to stay alive. i need a summoner.. and im bound to him" she said to her self. from a bove. a woman in a black dress looked down apon her. shes caried by countless spirits at her disposal. "care to confess your sin" the woman spoke with a sinister voice."Tesya!" the elf screamed in shock "i thought you were away.." the elf bowed. she usually wouldnt bow. but she has no choice. seeing as the orzhov could wipe the entire guild out. "speak child" tesya commanded. the elf looked down. "well... i saw something.. something that goes against.. everything!" she screamed tesyas smile grew. she loved these confessions.. she never got to hear them anymore since the sin collectors but this was a nice refresher. "i saw.. i.. i saw a summoner sleeping with a champion!" she looekd away saddened and blushnig  
"who" tesya smiled devilishly she licked her lips. "he..he.I CANT.." the elf cried "can i get a hint at least?" tesya wanted more of this juicy morsel. the elf pointed at a man as he walked by.. just before she could finish the confession a light shone bright on the women anf from the sky swarmed 4 skyknights.  
"what in the..!?" tesya and the elf both exclaimed "emmara. we cant tell what was discussed today. got that!?" tesya asked. the sky knights landed sabers in hand.. "where is he!?" a sky knight screamed at emmara. getting close to her saber aiming for her throat. "i dont like you emmara but.." as tesya said spirits surrounded them in a flurry of anguish. "ENOUGH!" a mans voices echoed behind the women. "what seems to be the problem officers?" he calmly asked "we have reasons to beilive youve preformed acts that break a summoners code" a skyknight opened a rift from his hand. "you are under arest!" "emmara..tesya. when im gone you girls are owners of the house i'll be back soon i promise." and with that he was gone. and the skyknights flew off into the night sky.. emmara fell to her knees as tesya looked in awe. "those were azorious men." tesya thought to herself.. "i might be able to break him free. but it'll take some time" she tried to console her friend but it was n o use emmara was gone. tears covered her face.

chapter 2: detained

"where am i?" a man spoke as he a sphere was carried from the sky. 'it looks so small out side but in it. its pretty cozy. i could do with out the whole.. orb thing.. maybe it could make a nice few day home" he joked to himself as he closed his eyes and signed "this isnt going to be easy." he sighed as the orb started to dissipate when 2 aresters picked him up. "youre lucky. isperia is going to have your trial in a few days. usually she tries them right away but she was called off to do an important duty. " an arrester threw him into a cell and locked it. he walked away as a man in a cloak appeared at the door. he looked down at the cell and didnt speak. he didnt need to speak his form was terrorfying enough. but within a blink of an eye he was gone. "i really hope thats not what i think it is" or worse who.. the sun soon set. and the moon rose. "i miss them" the young summoner spoke. just then an owl landed in the barred window. the owl dropped down into the cell slitering through the bars "what the?" the owl dropped a parchtment from its mouth. he slowly reached over and unravled the parchment. the parchment itself was a letter

"im so sorry.. i wish i could help.. but i cant. rakdos wont speak to me since you freed me. so i cant. i lost all my connections to the guild. love you

ps. i atatched a photo of us so you wont forget about us-exava"

she was right. the own reached the picture and pecked a hole into the cell wall. and then placed the picture over the whole and pecked something into it. just then it stayed perfectly still on the wall. no tack in it or anything. "im not going to ask. im sure one of you girls did that." he chucked to himself as he reached to the ground and grabbed a stale bread role and gave it to the bird and smiled. tell them i love them all. the owl noded and flew off into the night "wait.. if the owl can phase through the bars.. couldnt it just take me with it?. fuck!" he sighed and looked at the picture on the wall. all of his champions in one happy group. from his love exava to his first champion merieke "im glad they stopped fighting and are getting along" he yawned as he fell asleep. he drempt of his escape plan. when suddenly there was a crash. a stone crashed at his side. he groggly looked around. he picked it up. "well this is interesting" he thought dusting it off. when suddenly blue and white energy swarmed around him like spirits. and from within a sphenix came forth. "who has freed me from my slumber!" the sphenix roared with a feminit yet comanding voice. "i.. i have.." he spoke to the sphenix. "that means we are now bound togeather." the sphenix replied. she barely fit the room. she looked around the room "why are you in this cell" the sphenix asked. "i broke a summoners rule.. i fell for one of my champions. whats worse is.. i.. i became one with her. even though i know its against the rules but i dont know why" he looked at her as she kinda looked confused "you dont know why its illegal?" the sphenix spoke "a long time a go.. a summoner had an entire army of champions and had slept with all of them. they shared a bond. a power and they became one.. a powerful planswalker.. it took the entire summoners guild to stop him.. do you generally love your champion?" the sphenix walked to him. "yes.." he spoke. "i love exava like a wife. and every other champion ive freed or saved have become family to me.." he smiled.. "i hope they can find away to live when they kill me" he sighed "kill you?" the sphenix asked.. "yeah.. i heard a couple gaurds are going to put me on the rack and kill me" he spoke urnestly. the sphenix looked at the wall and saw the photo of the champions as he fell asleep "you know. his champions look happy.. i wonder if i can help.. i am isperia after all" she looked a round.. not a gaurd insite. "fuck" she thought she cant do anything from the cell.. and the sun was about to rise. he awoke. he then was thrown into 3 arresters "what did you do to isperia! you little shit" an arrester said as he threw him into another punched him in the face "why is she asleep in your cell!" he threw him into another arrester who was pulling a rack with him. they forced him onto it and dragged him into the hall

chapter 3: trial by fate

the rack was dragged to a hall where a what felt like hundreds apon hundreds of hundreds of men in robes and scrolls sorrounded the rack. "you!" they all shouted at once. a man in a cloak stands before them with a scroll. "do you know what yove done.. you broke one the summoners guild most forbidin law.. you stand there. on the rack. yet you dont scream for mercy.. you must be a sick ! you preformed sexual acts with a champion." the others gasped in horror. they began to whisper."if you can say one thing to redeem yourself... speak it now" he finished. "what should i say. should i tell the truth.. should i say something snarky" the young summoner thought a million thoughts "this is it" his one last thought as he cleared his throat. "you old cloaks dont even know the whole story do you?" he smirked. "fuck it im going to die anyways" he thought "the champion i had sex with.. i love her. im in love with her exava is champion i fell for. she has all i could need in a woman..' the cloaks began to glare at him with a sinister glare "i didnt just have sex with her.. i" he never reaized the cloaks got closer.. "shit" he thought

-hours earlier-

a sphenix wings flapped through the air. "i have to find his home. get them. his champions" isperia flew through the early morning air as she felt a dark chill. "i know orzhov magic anywhere." she landed at the door 'Exava!. merieke! Emmara! Tesya! is anyone here!?" the sphenix roared loudly in a hurry. suddenly a womans figure walked from behind a door "can you keep it down" she tried to tie robe around her body. isperia knew the body anywhere "exava?" the sphenix asked. "thats me whats it to ya?" exava didnt know who this was. she didnt know how to react. "its about the summoner. the one whos inlove with you.. i can help you free him. you just need to gather everyone" exavas eyes grew wide her mouth formed a smile as she ran up the stairs. she put on her body aromr and her blades and walked into emmaras door. "i dont like you. you dont liek me.. but we have a summoner to save. were doing this for him" exava and emmaras eyes matched as tesya and merieke walked behind the rakdos assassin. "ive called some other champions he knows.." tesya had used her connections as two men and another elf walked behind her. "meet odric, kresh and yeva." the women and men walked to the sphenix preped for war. "we have planned a stratagy your highest" he spoke to issperia with high regard. "kresh, exava and yeva will lead the armys in front as me you and tesya will head straight for him. and merieke will try to alure the judge with her "powers"." merieke smiled at odric. as they got on issperias back. "TO WAR!" the champions screamed with a high battle cry. as isperia flaped her wings. following behind her the skys and grounds were covered with dragons, angles, golems, knights and every creature you could imagine.

chapter 4: bounded as one  
-at the trial-

"you love exava! how could a summoner love a cha" before he could finish isperia crashed into the outside wall "enough! you fools pretending to be azorious laaw!" from behind her. both the cloak and summoner saw the champions and the hoards. "oh thank you avacyn" the young summoner was relieved. he watched as his champions fought the cloaks and their horrorfying monsters and illusions. "i wish i could join them" the summoner wished as odric slashed demons away and cut the ropes bounding him. "im glad to see you guys!" the summoner thanked everyone as exava rushed to him. her arms opened as they embraced eachother. a small peck from their lips was heard as the cloaked men watched in horror as they two lovers kissed. "im glad your safe" she said in a reliefe. "theres no time" issperia called out as exava handed him something. his faithful knights deck, if anything can save them its that. "oddric. i want you to guide everyone out. i wont be to long" the summoner knew what he had to do. he put the deck between his hands as the decks monsters spirits were freed. his royal army. "THAT WASNT A QUESTiON!" odric grabed exavas arm and lead her to isperia as everyone followed. "are you sure you want to do this?" isperia questioned her new found allies motives. "whats he going to do? kill himself so we can escape? those knights wont last" isperia thought as the last of the champions sat on her back. her wings flapped gracefully as she carried them away. exava watching in horror as she waved her lover good-bye "hes a great warrior and stratagist" kresh spoke to exava. she didnt even notice him. "weve all had him command us to victory." he continued. isperias wings slowed to a stop as they soared the sky landing back at their house.

-back at the court house-

the young summoner smilled. "c'mon give what its worth." he taunted the cloaked men as they pulled out daggers and knifes. "i'll gut you like a fish!" one screamed as he went for the kill "crusader now!" the summoner commanded as a large zombie knight swong swiftly hacking off the cloaked mans arms "whats worse is.. this nice young knigts blades are infected." the summoners smile grew sadisticly as more cloaked men went to swing. "help!" more knights swarmed in swinging hard and fast. one by one ten by ten the cloaked mens numbers decreesed to one. the judge himself. "you thnk your petty little crusaders can kill me?" the cloaked man sunk into the floor. "im everywhere" he slowly acended behind the summoner branding a blade "this kill will be satisfying." the cloaked man licked his scaley lips as he went to swing. when from behind him a blade went through his chest "not to day" a woman carrying 2 swords on chains was standing there "e..exava?" the summoner walked right passed the cloaked man and glomped his  
lovely championg "you.. you came back?" the summoner blushed "thats really nice of you" she blushed back "i never left. i had a clone take my place while i stayed behind. i knew you were going to get cocky master" she smiled and kissed his lips. "i love you" he kissed her cheek. "i love you too" she kissed back. she pulled her blade out as the cloaked man fell. "h..how are we going to get back home?" the summoner asked forgeting he sent issperia to send the others back. "dont worry about it master" she caressed his chest. "seeing you in combat kinda.. well" she pushed him onto the ground and pulled his pants off. "mmm looks like master is ready to play with his little champion~" she spoke in a suductive voice as she slowly rubbed his growing hard cock. his cock grew harder with every pump. as it grew to full length she licked it gently. a moan escaped his lips as she licked harder and faster. his hand moved to her ass as he slaped it. he eyes widdened with excitement as she slide her mouth on his cock. his  
hand slide to her pussy. he slowly proded her pussy. she moaned with pleasure he slid his finger in gently as her mouth bobed harder and faster. his finger explored her pussy as she bobed and sucked. engulfing it all the way in. his eyes grew "im gonna" he came in her mouth and pushed her to the ground "beg for master" she loved when he made her beg. "plleeaasse master. take me" she spread her legs as he crawled ontop of her. he held her hand and penitrated her pussy. "aaaah" they simultaniously screamed as he began to thrust. "harder" she comanded. she smiled as she got her wish. he went harder. "yes!" she screamed in glee as he fucked her harder and faster. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she screamed in joy. "Yes!" "Yes! oh master please fuck me!" she screamed in glee "thats it.. im going." "me too" they came togeather "i.. i.." she panted "i love you" she barely could utter a word as she was panting. her eyes became heavy and fell asleep.


End file.
